


Sudden Jeopardy

by SilviaKundera



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaKundera/pseuds/SilviaKundera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie. In which Eduardo tries to solve a problem and receives a solution he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Jeopardy

There are things Eduardo has had to accept about himself.

The first is that he tends to allow affection and habit to cloud his better judgment.

Another is that yellow will never look good on him, no matter how stylish the tie looks on the rack.

Then there’s the issue with letting go of the past.

But the hardest inherent Eduardo-quality he’s had to come to terms with has got to be the combination of these two facts:

(1) The first time he saw Sean Parker talk business, Eduardo had wanted to punch him in the throat. Up until that moment Eduardo had always considered himself to be a universally nice and mild mannered individual. It was the most violent, vividly _blood-thirsty_ thought he’d had in his life.

(2) The sixth time he saw Sean Park talk business, Eduardo almost didn’t recognize him at first. Sean was intent on the printed presentation in front of him, flipping a page to scribble on the back and leaning over to whisper to a colleague every few minutes. He kept biting at his lip absentmindedly, turning it red, and adjusted his glasses each time he leaned back to return his attention to the conference’s current speaker. It wasn’t that Eduardo had a type when it came to guys, except _he really had a type_ , and that guy sitting one row in front of him was his type, and yes Eduardo knew (intellectually) that this guy was Sean Parker, but Eduardo seriously needed to bite at his mouth while this guy fucked him slow and purposely or, okay, _he just might die_.

Excessive arousal could kill a man, Eduardo was fairly sure, so he did a brisk skip in Sean’s direction after the talk wound down and attendees started pouring out. His plan was brief, to the point, and fool proof: he’d talk to Parker and want to kill him messily again. Problem solved.

The first complication presented itself when Eduardo reached his target and then awkwardly stood there once he realized they had absolutely nothing to say to each other, except maybe _hi I just imagined you naked, and did you know you look hot in glasses, so by the way how would you like to share your thoughts on building consumer expectations of cloud computing while I suck your cock, because we both have stupidly expensive hotel rooms that are just going to waste, and if I don’t find the fact that our last personal encounter ended with me almost breaking your face to be relevant then why should you._

The second complication was when Sean smiled a little sheepishly, ran a hand through his hair, and said,

"My partner in exile."

And then he actually initiated a conversation about building consumer expectations of cloud computing.

Without the cock sucking, unfortunately. Which was understandable, since they were still in public. Though Eduardo was understanding less and less the longer Sean talked, with his detail-laden critiques and (almost) complete lack of empty buzz-words. But when he stopped and asked Eduardo's opinion with a smirk that said he fully expected Eduardo to tell him all the ways he was wrong, but like he was laughing at the both of them, together, instead of just trying to push buttons like an asshole – well there was only so much a man could take, so Eduardo placed a hand on Sean’s hip (feeling the muscles there tighten) and whispered in his ear,

"Please tell me you’re still cocky enough to have condoms in your room, because I really want to go up there and fuck."

He visibly startled, jerking back to stare at Eduardo -- which was too cute, seriously what the hell, and sufficiently mitigated the smug, proprietary expression that consequently slid across Sean’s face as he gave Eduardo a purposely obvious once-over.

"How you do know I swing that way?"

"Give me break," Eduardo said, "I spent five minutes with you and I knew you went every which way that would have you."

"Point," Sean said and grinned in this inviting way, like there was no choice but to smile back.

*

So on the list of things Eduardo has become resigned to, that both complicate and define his life, he’s had to add a certain proclivity for Sean Parker rolling over to grab his phone from the bedside table, answering questions from an anxious business partner while running his free hand along Eduardo’s side.

There’s something to be said for mornings like that, or late nights when Sean’s only paying half his attention to the call, eyes dark and intent as his hand skims slowly down Eduardo’s back, pausing to deliver a kiss to Eduardo’s throat when he’s coaxed out a shiver. Then there are the times when Eduardo cups Sean’s face with his hands, kissing him soft and open mouthed before sliding his glasses off and onto the dresser, along with the contract he’d been reviewing and extolling the virtues of so excitedly that Eduardo just wanted to feel that energy inside him. It made him a little desperate, climbing into Sean’s lap and wrestling his shirt off with both hands, sucking at his neck and fumbling with his zipper. It made him clutch at Sean’s shoulders as Sean’s fingers moved in him, slick with lube and insistent. It made him watch Sean’s face more intently than he meant to, every time, as he rolled a condom over Sean’s cock and slid down on it, gasping a little as he worked his hips.

But things could be worse.

His life could have ended at Final Clubs and lawsuit dispositions, mired in nostalgia and bitterness.

He could have dodged the slight problem with overdressing and the occasional unfortunate accessory selection, but then also missed a surprisingly great boyfriend who loves playful smart conversation, admires Eduardo only a fraction less than he admires himself (and that’s a lot), enjoys the flexibility of consulting, and on one especially drunken evening promised to follow Eduardo anywhere.

Plus, Sean is ruthless and calculating enough for the both of them, which thankfully takes care of thing number one.


End file.
